ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daimaō
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome TheUltraKamehameha to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Reply Glad your joining but you don't have to draw everything or anything for that matter. lol I always use Google for my pics. Supremegogeta 16:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Please leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. I hope you have a great and fun time! August 21 Are fusion fic when will we start, have you made the page yet? 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So are the Goku and vegeta parts going to cross? 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) K but can this be like around the 10 years later time so videl and pan are there too? kk lol 01:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) did u message me? About Trolls return? wait nvm 23:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YOUR TURN FOR WRITING 19:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello TUK. Can you check out my new blog, because it's about pics, and I can get any I want now, so I here to tell you you can request pics you want. Just tell me what they are on the blog. Thanks. 19:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, that must suck for you but... I got 2 reasons. 1.your sig 2.my sig 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) HelloDbzfan888 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Dbzfan999 hello i created a move i want u to delete it can u>? its black kamehameha Hiya! You wanted me to message you? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 21:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is one pic. I still haven't finished with the other. Do you like it? ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the last photo. Had to tweak the bground and the standing position. ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 21:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proposal Sorry, I'm gonna have to say "No" to your proposal. Don't take it personally, I just think that getting " Online Married" is pretty loser-like (No offense). :P [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Two words...Paint.NET. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh too secret information. Access denied. :/ ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 21:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) go on my wiki http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity RE: Question I don't. I just go to random abandoned dragon ball fanon wikis and I copy the pics to my computer. Then upload them here. I get them from those wikis and a site callled deviantart. EntertainmentFan14 13:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. EntertainmentFan14 13:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) sup im bored 01:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) cool! wanna check out my new OC? Rejendo 01:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thanx. OC stands 4 O'riginal '''C'haracter. Pretty much a fanemade character. 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) k 01:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IT. IS. AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING! 01:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntmbFtEAL9I 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) uve been watching around too havent u? 02:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) GET AN ADMIN ON CHAT! 02:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 201 since i made another edit before lol. 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) chat is safe now! 03:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) huh? I mean hes gone 03:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey TUK, I understand you want to edit and add categories and all that but please. You were adding categories on my page and some were wrong. Plus you doubled categories I already added. Look at the categories already therebefore adding them. Piece of advice. Thanks :D Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 00:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) TUK PLLLLLEASE do not add categories to my or any other persons pages. It's the admins' job to do that, so do not add categories to any other pages except yours. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'''The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it]] 21:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) This is how I draw....ALL OF THE SHAME :( ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 23:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha, WOW man you're editing like crazy!! Great job, but is there a reason you're editing so much lalety? =D 03:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well your kicking my ass in points, if that makes you feel better! xD 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW, shooting for the top 3??? Thats a big goal! I like your style TUK! :P My new goal is to be in the top 5! >:D 03:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) *High fives* Lets do it homeboy! :P 03:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Just keep on editing, the less they edit, and the more we do = OUR TOP 5 SPOTS! :P SSJ4 Vegitos gonna be REALLY hard to pass though, hes got the same goal as us! 03:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats understandable! xD 04:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, lets make that a rule between us now, not to f*** with each others new pages!! I edit conflicted 6 times with hatchiyaku! xD 04:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC), You're not the Legendary Super Namek anymore?! Ok then, sorry I didnt do it sooner I forgot! :D 04:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations!!! It's amazing you got some many points so fast, not to bad FOR A ROOKIE! JK XP 16:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem TUK and i ask that you don't edit the pages I am adding in return. 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am trying to get a lot of edits. 19:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dr. Slump Hello TUK. Looking at the recent pages you've been making and editing requently, you look like you're a Dr. Slump fan. I was thinking of checking out the series myself, is it any good? 21:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) There are some manga chapters near my town in a shop, I should really pick one up. 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Probably nowhere near as much as DBZ, but probably a little. 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Look at what I drew! I drew it fast so it's not good. I'm SOOOO better when i'm slow. Well Congratulations on getting 3 place. 01:24, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Well, its been good since I've known you, bye. Yeah :P Looks like Gotek noticed that we past him he went edit crazy a few hours ago. In a way i like this little friendly competition. 19:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So many people are surpassing me so yes maybe MAYBE TreeOfMight. 00:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Tuk you really need to use the normal categories. Stuff like (Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga) is not allowed. Tree Of Might. (It has a Period) is on you in this. So I'd rather you stop before the admin gets you. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 16:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I am just editing categories. I am editting most everyones' pages so i won't be surpised if i get a few complaints. 01:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you keep it up maybe you will become one. 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Not much is up really. Added a few Saga pages and now I am making sarcastic remarks on dbw blogs. 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) wazup. 02:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) nice sig, and im bored. 02:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) cool im making a logo for something 02:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't call me a noob! I just didn't know how to make the page, ok? I was trying to help the wiki. Don't insult me you're not allowed! Chix777 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 I don't neglect needing to know how to make a page or adding catergories. I ADDED TWO CATERGORIES! And sorry about the spelling errors, its not like I do it on purpose and I haven't created that many pages yet. Chix777 01:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chix777 BTW you can't be mean to me on the wiki! Stop posting mean stuff. I was trying to help the wiki. I left the page like that so someone (like you) could edit it and add more catergories. Chix777 02:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 ''That ''desperate to get married, are we Tuk? I'm joking, it's okay. 02:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaand, there goes my last advantage Dx!!! JK Awesome job man!!!! =P 20:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I knew i was close so i went for it. 01:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it should. Supremegogeta 22:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC)